


If Monsters Could Love

by SomeoneEight



Series: If Monsters Could Love [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: When Oleg dreams that Ivar will be responsible for his death, fearing the future, the Prince of Kiev then plots to lie down with the Son of Ragnar and murder him in his sleep.
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Series: If Monsters Could Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707346
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally in Portuguese, this version is in a free translation.

_**PART 01** _

_*********** _

The months leading up to the great invasion of the Rus army into Scandinavia were like days of tension in the Palace in Kiev. Oleg's soldiers prepared heavy weapons, blacksmiths sought coal for the forge, women kept warm clothing and food for their husbands and children. And the carriages were already stocked with supplies that would last the entire trip.

Everything was decided. They would sail across the Baltic Sea to the coast of Kattegat and another group would follow the Gulf of Botnia, crossing Sweden until they landed in Norway and thus everyone would be surprised by new attacks at the same time.

Oleg was excited about the future achievements and soon asked them to prepare a banquet at night, a dinner that would mark the departure of the Great Russian Army.

Everything seemed to be going well, until the Prince of Kiev entered his bathtub and fell asleep there briefly, relaxing his body under the warm water, as was his custom.

However, that time was different. Oleg not only dozed off, but was also struck by a dream that deeply disturbed his spirit.

He dreamed of broken bones, and a crown made of crows' skulls. The black birds danced wildly across the sky and Ivar was standing on the pier, watching the sea. Next to him was the young Igor and both were acclaimed in several languages by a crowd that followed. Oleg was there, too, but no one seemed to notice him. And when he lowered his head, saw that there was a big hole in his chest and very cold water was dripping from it, which even soaked his tunic.

Oleg then saw Ivar walking up to him.

Yes, he was walking, without crutches, without iron devices, with nothing that could support him. He just moved like an ordinary man, but his gaze was not ordinary, it was more blue than it had ever been and in his hand he held Oleg's heart, a stone of ice that dripped between his fingers as if melting.

Ivar stared at the Prince of Kiev and then crushed the stone hard until it broke like glass and its pieces spread over the damp wood thus forming a large puddle of water.

When Oleg awoke from the terrible dream, the sun had already disappeared behind the Kiev peaks. It was banquet time.

*****

The feast was taking place perfectly in the Palace hall. Women and men dancing, drinks and fruit being served as if they would never run out, and even the newcomer Hvitserk was having fun teaching soldiers the games and songs common among Vikings, and trying to understand, without success, the strange language that Christian warriors they spoke.

Katya was even more exuberant than usual, talking to ladies of the court and having Igor with her, whom she kept close by the whole time.

Oleg, however, could not concentrate on anything. Sitting in the blazing copper chair, he watched the whole room, dismissing anyone who approached to discuss matters. It would be useless to try to focus on someone when he did not take his eyes off his guest Ivar.

The cripple hadn't even realized he was being watched. Entertained by the drunkenness of Hvitserk and Commander Ganbaatar, he laughed at the stories of his brother and his horrible performance in uttering a single Russian word.

In that instant, watching an absent-minded Ivar, Oleg realized immediately that he loved Ragnarsson's smile, whether it was a cynical smile, a amused laugh or a simple parting of the lips, Oleg loved Ivar. Not only that they both had such a similar personality and similar stories, but everything about the former King of Kattegat attracted him. Especially his eyes and the way he faced his enemies every time he was considering a plan.

The Boneless certainly didn't know it had that effect on the Prince of Kiev, but he did. And Oleg was no longer able to endure all the self-grief he felt about being a Christian and wanting another man. It had been holding back his desire since the viking arrived at the Kingdom gates. He wanted him in his bed, and at times it was sickening how much Oleg would like to take him for himself as a belonging.

And for that reason on his honeymoon, he had grabbed his wife Katya and fucked her in front of Ivar. The Prince liked to show off to the boneless, to provoke him in every way possible, even if it was to make him feel hatred, all that mattered was to get his attention. And since he could not throw his lust at the cripple, he had thrown it at the princess, thus freeing himself of all the excitement that Ivar caused him.

That damned Viking could only have been sent by Satan himself to tempt him.

But it didn't matter anymore. Not after the prophetic dream he had.

Ivar was going to be his undoing, Oleg knew that well. He would be killed by him and the cripple would take everything that was his. After all, isn't that what Vikings did? They stepped on lands that was not theirs and took everything they wanted. Ivar was no different, he was just smarter than most barbarians and he knew how to play in his favor.

But the foreshadowing of his own death caused Oleg a great deal of unease, the Prince could barely swallow an entire glass of wine without feeling his stomach churn with anxiety. He had to end this. End the cripple, otherwise, the cripple is whom would be his the reaper. 

However, before ascended Ivar to his beloved Valhalla, Oleg intended to have him as a lover. And he would have it. Even if it was only once. 

And seeing that Ragnarsson had retired to his room earlier than expected, Oleg got up quickly and also left the room, following him into the bedroom without Ivar himself noticing.


	2. Parte 02

_**Part 02**_

_********** _

When Oleg entered Ivar's room, found him sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to remove his iron legs.

The sound of the Prophet's boots awoke the Viking, who as soon as he saw him enter, raised his head:

\- Prince Oleg!

\- Ivar. - the man nodded and closed the door behind himself - Are you going to bed yet? So early at night?

\- I want to be sober when we leave tomorrow. I don't like ships so, if I get sick it will be worse.

\- A Viking who doesn't like to sail. You really surprise me.

The pagan smiled in any way and picked up a tray of green grapes beside it, watching the Prince intently:

\- You looks tense. Is something disturbing you?

Oleg shook his head and walked over to him with such calm that, for a nanosecond, Ivar thought that would be killed, but all the Prophet did was reach out and pick up a grape too:

\- It was just a bad dream. - shrugged -... Do you usually dream, Ivar?

\- More than I like to admit. Dreams are dangerous, it makes you wish for impossible things and kill to get it.

\- I know of a man who dreamed a lot. His name was Joseph ... - took the grape to his mouth while walking around the room - Everything he dreamed of happened. His brothers envied him very much for that, because Joseph's dreams were majestic, he dreamed that the stars, the sun and the moon bowed before him, dreamed that sheaves of wheat revered him and it almost cost his life.

Moving away to pour more wine, Oleg went to the table by the window. Ivar soon got up with difficulty and followed him:

\- And what happened to him? - wanted to know, interested.

The Russian replied by handing him a glass of wine that the boy didn't even taste:

\- Joseph one day received a beautiful tunic from his father, his brothers jealously set a trap and threw him into a well. There they abandoned him to die. But Joseph was found by merchants, sold as a slave to the court. And later he started to interpret the King's dreams when no one could. In the end, he was appointed governor. And everyone had to bow to him ... Even his brothers.

\- I believe this is a famous story among the Christian people.

\- Yes, it is.

Ivar finally sipped some wine, but only after Oleg had taken it, too.

\- I confess that I'm a little curious. - said the Viking - Why are you telling me this?

Oleg then approached his guest with an air of threat. He got so close that it was possible to feel his irregular and irritated breathing against the norseman's lips:

\- Because I'm like Joseph. A dreamer. My path is outlined and I want you to know that even if everyone conspires against me, they can't to bring me down. My destiny is to be revered. No enemy of mine will be able to take what belongs to me. Not my brothers and not ... anyone.

Ivar looked back at him:

\- I'm sure of it.

\- Are you? - asked leaning a little more.

Both faces were half lit by the candles in the room, making it impossible to know what was on everyone's mind. Only half of them were revealed. And in the half-light Oleg whispered in Ivar's ear:

\- Don't take me for a fool, my dear cripple. I see everything that happens here. And I believe you have been busy plotting to dethrone me.

Ivar froze completely when Oleg heard that, and in his heart tried to figure out if he was bluffing or had really found out about Dir and the messengers who came to see him on the sly. Ivar was definitely not used to dealing with someone who had the same wit as he. The confusion was so obvious on his face that for a moment Oleg almost let out a laugh, but didn't. He just put down the cup Ivar was holding and, returning it to the table.

\- I don't ... - hissed the Son of Ragnar.

\- Don't try to explain. - the Prince began to remove the rings from his fingers - I just want you to stop what you've been doing. I am not your enemy, Ivar. It's not at me that you should aim your arrow. We both have ambitions and we can achieve great things together, as long as you don't treat me like an idiot ... Are you understand?

Ivar didn't know how to respond, to deny it would be like being ridiculous. Then he just continued to stare at the Prince of Kiev with trembling eyelashes.

Oleg, for his part, loved the uncertain expression on the boy's face. It was somehow very sweet. His wine-axed lips felt like an irrefutable invitation to the Russian, and as if naturally, he started to open Ivar's shirt while saying:

\- I also know that Katya was with you ...

\- What are you doing? - requested the boneless, slightly tense.

The prophet did not seem to hear him, continued speaking:

\- But I don't blame her. You are an intriguing man Ivar, you are fascinating.

\- Oleg, what are you doing?

When at last he fully opened the Viking's clothing and found with the bare chest full of nordic symbols, Oleg was even more attracted to him, touched the designs that filled his skin and smiled like a child. Ivar's skin was smooth and firm at the same time. The Prophet longed for him deeply and already felt his own cock stiffen between the legs. However, it drew his attention that the cripple was a little scared. Then frowned:

\- I thought this was something common among your people.

\- I am not like them. I'm not like anyone. You know.

\- It's true - Oleg sighed getting closer - You are unique. And I want you to stay with me tonight.

\- Like one of your puppets?

Suddenly the Prince held Ivar's face firmly:

\- Don't you dare say "No" to me, you crippled bastard - snapped between teeth - You belongs to me, Ivar. Since the day you set foot in this damn land, you’re mine, understand?

The Boneless swallowed, surprised by Oleg's haste to explode. Ivar had never thought that russian saw him with other intentions. His eyes always seemed just that of a sadistic manipulator's, like the ones Ivar himself threw at Heahmund and other subordinates he met. But it never crossed his mind that Oleg's were actually lustful.

And yet, it felt strangely good to feel wanted, even though this thought was being overwhelmed by complete dread, of being in the hands of a man as wicked and unpredictable as the Prince of Rus.

Ivar felt lost.

\- I thought your God condemm that ... - he murmured at last.

Oleg's gaze then became pure meekness, he was too desperate and hot to have the other that he came to feel sad.

\- Yes. But I don't care. - shook, his head with almost teary eyes - I don't care, Ivar ... I will pray later that He will forgive me, I will pray a thousand times if necessary.

And unable to contain himself any longer, Oleg pulled Ivar closer and his lips met the cripple's in a hungry brutality that the other did not expect. Ivar didn't react at first, but ended up getting carried away for the moment.

Oleg held him, pressing his lips with all the strength he had, regardless of the shortness of breath in his lungs. All he wanted to do was taste Ivar's kiss, run his mouth nibbling on his soft lips and tasting his tongue. The Prince of Kiev was hot as a torch and Ivar even more so, feeling both nervous and on fire at the same time.

He would like to push Oleg away, but the experience was new, and somehow, it didn't seem so bad. Ivar had never tasted another man's taste before, he felt intoxicated by Oleg's perfume, and the Prince soon tore off the boy's shirt and lowered his hot kisses to his throat, tingling him with the touch of the beard and licking his neck like a strawberry.

\- No. - hissed the Boneless when he noticed the man's hands going to belt - I can't ...

Oleg quickly removed Ivar's hand and gave him another long kiss on the mouth in response:

\- Don't worry, my love. I promise I'll be careful.

Oleg made him sit on the bed and Ivar did not understand how the Prince managed to untie the alloys of his device so skillfully. He took it out in a hurry, but without hurting the boy, which was a big surprise for Ivar. And as soon as he got rid of the metal, started to undress.

As he did so, the cripple watched him, slightly anxious. Ivar did not know what Oleg would do to him, as he had never been in that position. Something about it made him very ashamed, but the Russian acted so naturally that the fear of the Viking began to fade away. Oleg didn't even seem to notice the imperfections in his legs, that dark eyes looked at him with obscenity and hunger, making Ivar feel normal like anyone else. And he loved Oleg for that.

The man soon pushed Ragnarsson against the pillow and climbed on him removing his pants while placing kisses on his chest, sucking on the nipples and touching his hips. The boy's hairless body was very tempting to Oleg. And although Ivar refused to groan, he couldn't help but clench his teeth with desire.

Oleg was very horny to see him control himself that way. He knew it was turning him on a lot.

Then he ran his tongue over the boneless's abdomen and up the caresses to chest:

\- Argh! You make me crazy, Ivar. - growled, feeling completely erect.

For Ivar, it was increasingly difficult not to let out short sounds of pleasure, as Oleg seemed to know exactly how and where to touch him. He could hardly believe that he could have those sensations due to his disability, but he could. And that were wonderful.

Suddenly the prophet turned him on his back on the bed and put his legs around the yougest. Ivar felt completely vulnerable and a little scared. But Oleg stuck his body to the Viking's back and firmly rested his hands on his hips.

Then he moistened his fingers with spittle and lubricated the lover's entrance, from the inside out with such calm that he was starting to draw moans from the boy. And then he prepared to enter it.

Ivar was very tense. But when he felt Oleg slowly push his cock into him, everything around disappeared and he closed his eyes, clinging to the sheets.

At first, it was a little uncomfortable, but Ivar always lived with pain, and that was not pain for him, it was good and exciting. He didn't have to struggle to satisfy Oleg, he listened to the Prince's sighs and knew that he was savoring every second of that sin. For the first time in his life, Ivar had actually managed to give someone pleasure. And as Oleg got in and out of him, something was growing in Ragnarsson's core. An inexplicable pleasure he had never felt in life:

\- Go on ... go on ... - asked almost ordering.

Oleg gripped his buttocks tightly, delighting in Ivar's muffled moans and sighs and the sight of his strong, arched back. The Prophet had never wanted anything so much as he wanted to give pleasure to that pagan. He lay down on the body of the younger and began to make smooth movements, coming and going, sliding in and out like a dance. Ivar occasionally murmured Oleg's name passionately, and that made the Prince want to come right away.

He spread his hands over Boneless's, and his fingers tightly intertwined. Oleg could barely control himself. Seeing that Ivar was about to reach orgasm, he held tightly to his lover's wrist and whispered in her ear:

\- God, you are perfect ... You are perfect ... I can't take it anymore ...

Ivar was crazy to hear that and felt his organ throbbing with uncontrollable desire. Oleg then closed his arm around Ivar's neck, increasing the thrusts violently. The Viking held his breath, welcoming him with all the vigor that throbbed within himself. At one point, Oleg held him so tightly that for an instant feared he was hurting Ivar. But Boneless's body quickly heated up like a furnace and his climax came.

An absurd pleasure arose inside him and made him grab Oleg's hands almost crushing his fingers. It was like an infinite and brief dream at the same time, Ivar had never experienced anything so powerful, everything about him screamed with pleasure. And finally he managed to release his breath, stunned by the ecstasy.

As soon as Oleg saw him come, couldn't stand it and buried himself completely in it making Ragnarsson's body shudder even more. An abrupt spasm reached Oleg very fiercely and he filled Ivar with his semen; opening his lips under the skin of the younger and growling in a deep orgasm.

When they had finished loving each other, Oleg stepped off Ivar and they both turned to face the room's ceiling and breathe heavily. They didn't say a word, didn't even look at each other, just laughed briefly like drunks.

Oleg had even forgotten his initial plan, but as soon as the heat passed and he felt sober again, the memories of the dream came back to haunt him as in the blink of an eye. He needed to kill him, sworn it to himself. He needed to kill him.

Fortunately, Oleg knew that that sex would suck all the energy out of cripple and soon he would be sleeping soundly. So he said nothing, waited for the Viking to fall asleep, and meanwhile he tried to keep his own eyes open, he needed to be wide awake to execute his plan.

Finally, Ivar closed his eyes and emptied himself of reality.

Oleg waited until he was sure the boy was asleep, then got out of bed and went to the fruit table. Once there, he picked up the dagger that was next to the wine jar and walked back to Ivar. He would open Ragnarsson in half and remove his heart just as pagan had done with him in that dream.

Standing by the bed, Oleg raised his dagger firmly, casting a huge shadow over Ivar. His hand, however, was shaking.

He felt a slight hesitation as watched his sweet guest sleep heavily, breathing slowly almost as if he were an angel or a god. His chest rose and fell slowly. He was happy. He had fallen asleep beside someone who had given him pleasure and love, who had made him feel alive as never before. And Oleg felt the same way.

How was it possible that two souls were so cruel, empty, resentful, bloody and yet so full of passion and identical?

The Prophet then lowered the dagger, feeling a bitterness of regret heating the back of the throat. He couldn't kill him even if he wanted to.

Ivar was the mirror of Oleg's soul, both complemented each other in a way that no one was able to understand, not even the gods. Ivar was his's. Fully.

No matter what the dream said, no prophecy would take the Viking out of him.

And slowly returning to bed, the Prince of Kiev kissed the cripple's face for a long time and whispered to him:

\- I know you will be my downfall, Ivar. But I don't care. You can ruin me if you want. As long as you let me own you more times.

Completely deaf to what Oleg said, Ivar blew out a sleepy sigh and just tilted his head to the side, continuing to sleep. The Prince soon smiled tenderly at his lover, and turned, settling himself under the blanket.

Finally, he stared at the window that showed Kiev's moonlit night.

Tomorrow the day would announce the journey to a New war. And soon the Sun, the Moon, the stars, the sheaves of wheat and all of Scandinavia would bow before him.


End file.
